


It Was One Time

by DimiGex



Series: January 2019 Drabble Challenge [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drinking, F/M, GenSaku, Genma/Sakura, I love that Ino and Raido are basically trolls, I'm determined to make them a thing, ambiguous past, and Sakura is so cool about everything, but Genma is uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimiGex/pseuds/DimiGex
Summary: Snagging the requested refills, Genma cut through the crowd and caught more laughter from the girls. "You can't be serious," Sakura gasped. Her green eyes shone from the tears rolling down her cheeks."Please tell me you have photos," Ino interrupted. "I won't believe it unless I see it with my own eyes."





	It Was One Time

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 800  
> Rating: T  
> Pairing: Genma/Sakura  
> Warnings: Drinking, ambiguous past, silliness, teasing,  
> Author's Note: January Writing Challenge, day three. The prompt was laughter.

Gales of laughter erupted from the other side of the room, accented by Ino's unladylike snort and a wheeze from Sakura. Both of their faces were flushed with the heat of the room, laughter, and too much alcohol. Raido didn't appear to be in much better shape. His shoulders shook with barely suppressed mirth as he nodded. Genma wondered if he wanted to know what the three of them were on about. He had only agreed to this double date idea because Raido wouldn't stop pestering him about meeting Sakura. Apparently seeing her on a nearly daily basis at the Hokage's office didn't count as meeting her.

Genma and Sakura had been on several dates which had gone surprisingly well. She didn't melt at his one liners the way that most girls did. More often than not, she came back with something that left Genma stuttering for a response. The first time that it had happened, she'd had the audacity to call him cute. Women almost never made Genma fell out of his depth, especially women half his age, but Sakura did. And while they weren't technically a couple, it was close enough to bring their best friends along for a drink.

Ino and Raido hit it off like the co-conspirators they were, asking embarrassing questions about Genma and Sakura's relationship. Genma fielded the curiosities as best as he could, trying to remain aloof so it seemed casual. He didn't want to hint that he might be falling for the pink haired medic. Raido had already suggested as much multiple times. Sakura, for her part, remained mysterious as ever: a demure smile here, a glance from the corner of her eye there. Once, he'd thought he felt the brush of her hand against his under the table. Damn if he knew what that was supposed to mean.

Then, the drinks had run out, and Genma had been sent to get more. Surprisingly, both girls drank beer rather than the fruity cocktails that most women opted for. He had noticed that it immediately raised Raido's estimation of both of them. Genma didn't have time to dwell on that thought. He couldn't concentrate on anything except the way that Sakura's eyes followed him across the bar. At least, they had until she'd gotten caught up in whatever story Raido was spinning.

Snagging the requested refills, Genma cut through the crowd and caught more laughter from the girls. "You can't be serious," Sakura gasped. Her green eyes shone from the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Please tell me you have photos," Ino interrupted. "I won't believe it unless I see it with my own eyes."

Raido grinned. "Come now, you know we aren't allowed to take photos on Anbu missions." His eyes met Genma's, and the latter's blood ran cold. He wouldn't have, not that story. They'd agreed never to mention that night again, under the pain of death.

Alerted by the shift in Raido's gaze, the two women turned. Sakura had the grace to look abashed at whatever they'd been talking about, but Ino openly laughed as she took her drink. Genma shot his friend a dirty look. "What's so funny?"

"Raido was just telling us about your Anbu days together," Sakura interjected before Ino could get a word in. Genma swallowed uncomfortably. He hadn't actually been part of the black ops, but as an assassination specialist and tokubetsu jonin, he had been pulled into missions from time to time. Raido, less frequently. In fact, only a handful of missions could have been the topic of discussion, and only one would have brought on this type of reaction.

Genma scratched the back of his head, attempting to disguise the blush creeping up his neck. At least the lights were low enough that it would be difficult to notice. "Raido tends to exaggerate his stories when in the presence of pretty women."

"Don't sulk," Sakura grinned. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous."

"It's a good thing you know better, then," Genma agreed, drowning half of his beer in one go. He clanked the bottle back on the table. "I'm going to call it a night, some of us have work in the morning. "

Ino and Raido started to protest, but Sakura offered another of those secretive smiles and nodded. "I have to work as well," she announced, scraping her chair back and standing up. "You can walk me home."

The pair extracted themselves from the crowded bar and stepped into the blessedly cooler night air. Genma couldn't think of anything to say, so they walked toward Sakura's apartment in silence. Her hand slid into his, and when Genma turned a questioning glance toward the Pinkette, she grinned. "Don't worry," Sakura whispered. "I'm sure you were the prettiest shinobi at the ball."

"I'm going to kill him," Genma growled, half turning back toward the bar.

Sakura laughed pulling Genma back around. Her voice took on an almost husky tone that made his heart flutter. "Don't worry, I think a little role reversal might be fun."


End file.
